Turn Back the Hand and Don't Let Go
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let’s see what our heroes are to do! SBxRL and JPxLE Romance
1. Evil Plans and Sequins

**A/N**: Yo! This is my second Sirius/Remus fiction! I love these things! I'm thinking of making another one for Sirius. CHIBIS RULE BITCHES!

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter One**

If you hit your head hard enough, like Sirius was trying to do, you might have a valid excuse to go to the Hospital Wing. As much as Sirius enjoyed listening to arrogant morons prance about and greatly emphasize the gravity of how to make a proper Betel Wart Potion, he still preferred sleeping. It was way too early in the morning to put up with nasty Slytherins and Slughorn in the same god forsaken day.

Even though it was their last class of the day and close to sunset… But it shouldn't matter! The fact was Sirius wasn't getting enough sleep lately. He kept having really disturbing dreams. Worse was, he only remembered half of it! Plus he was getting all worried and preoccupied when it came to the subject of his werewolf friend.

His friend was due to get registered as a werewolf and it was seriously ticking him off. They still had another year and a half left of their years at Hogwarts before considered as adults! But the paper work had to be turned in early, so the last few weeks Remus was stressing over that.

Sirius hit his head extra hard and broke the skin on his forehead. He was hoping that Slughorn would send him to the Nurse, but alas, he was too busy fawning over Snape and his prefect Potion or whatever… Frigging apple polisher. Sirius moodily slumped on his desk and let Remus, who was his Potions Partner, do all the work.

"Could you at least try and help me Siri?" the tawny hair boy asked. Sirius found that he liked the way Remus hair seemed so shiny and soft in the poor lightening of the dungeons. Remus threw him a helpless look. Sirius sighed, but made no move to assist his friend. He just listen to Remus quietly rant about how he needed more sleep.

Sirius didn't pay all that much attention, but he liked how it made Remus sound like he worried for him. It was nice listening to Moony's voice. It seemed to lull him asleep. He closed his eyes… Memories of lips on smooth skin, sounds of pants and moans, and flashes of golden eyes startled the boy awake. _Bad Sirius! Bad! Don't have a naughty dream now!_ It was now beginning to be a problem. Sirius had no clue of who he dreamed of.

Remus had stopped now. He was just mixing his potion now. Sirius wondered if he fell asleep in class again. He was doing that lately. Luckily James always managed to kick him awake before he said anything. He was known to talk in his sleep. Sirius banged his heads again. The caldron rattled and nearly tipped over.

Remus made a noise, afraid that it might tip but it didn't fall over. Snape had somehow managed to help set it right. Sirius narrowed his gray eyes at the intruder. Remus laughed nervously and thanked him, quickly throwing Sirius a look that told him to cut it out before Remus kicked his ass. Some how that thought seemed to heat Sirius in the stomach and down to his…

Sirius almost yelped, but he kept it in his throat and hit his head softly on the table. He recited as many times tables as he knew. Remus rolled his eyes. And that was how no one saw Snape's evil grin as he dropped in an extra ingredient…

Just before class ended, Slughorn told everyone to stop what they were doing and he would take a look at what they brewed. He stopped by tables and examined them quietly telling them what they did wrong and what they should try in the future. "Excellent Mr. Snape! Wonderful as always!" he exclaimed and gave that table a full mark.

Snape just grinned; it made Sirius want to puke. That and how their potion turned out. Instead of the light silky blue they were supposed to have, he and Remus seemed to have a gray blob bubbling into pea green smoke. It kind of smelled like rotten socks… Slughorn stopped and grimaced. "Not what I usually get from you Mr. Lupin, but Black did seem to give you nothing but trouble." With that said, Slughorn cast a disapproving eye at him.

Sirius would have looked sheepish, but he couldn't get over the fact that somehow the blob moved even after the fire was put out. "Ten points from Gryffindor and you two have to clean up your mess." He scribbled something down; no doubt it was Sirius behavior this week, but it didn't matter. The gray stuff was freaking **alive**!

Everyone shuffled out in a hurry. James and Peter stayed behind to laugh at their misfortune. "I don't get it… Maybe I stirred wrong?" Remus asked and reread his book. In the end Sirius shrugged. "At least it won't be on a test." He said carelessly. James poked him in an attempt to get his attention. "So, how do you get rid of this gunk?" was the question.

Sirius looked about. Remus scratched his head. "Maybe we should dump it?" It came out more of a question than a suggestion. Sirius sigh and lifted the caldron off its handle. Little did he know the thing was heavy as hell! He grunted and nearly collapsed under the pressure. Remus helped steady him.

A bit splashed over the side and sizzled on the ground. "What the hell did we make?" Sirius grunted out. "You mean what **I **made. You were trying to sleep." Remus corrected. Sirius stuck out his tongue as James chuckled. They made sure to walk careful over the Potion Depositor Slughorn had for horrendous mistakes like these.

Speaking of whom, Slughorn had a nasty habit for singing loudly and off key when he thought all the students were gone. He had disappeared quickly after sentencing Remus and Sirius because today was Tuesday, and every Tuesday he changed immediately so he could practice his Latin singing and dance. He flung into his dungeon wearing a terrible sequin vest and leather pants.

This had caught Sirius so off guard because he was so busy staring at Remus elegant long, fingers and wondering how what else the werewolf could do with them, that he almost let go altogether. Remus, on the other hand, had very sensitive hearing being a werewolf that he actually did let go. He covered his ears on instinct, and Sirius lost his hold, spilling the potion all over Remus.

Everything was still. Even Slughorn was aware that some thing terrible was about to happen. And some thing terrible did happen. Remus doubled over, clutching his sides. Pain evident in his face but he made no cry. Sirius was about to run over to him, but James held him back. "You have to wait." Sirius shot him a look that could kill. He knew James was right though. If Sirius got in contact with that sticky stuff too, he wouldn't be able to help Remus.

So Sirius waited, but it didn't ease his own pain. Soon, in front of their eyes, Remus grew smaller, and smaller. He began to get younger, and younger. Then, within the course of five minutes, a miniature version of Remus was sitting on the floor in oversized robes, covered in sticky gray stuff. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Oh. My. God."

**TBC**


	2. Old Guys Are No Use

**A/N**: Peter kind of disappears from here...

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Two**

**Previous:**

Soon, in front of their eyes, Remus grew smaller, and smaller. He began to get younger, and younger. Then, within the course of five minutes, a miniature version of Remus was sitting on the floor in oversized robes, covered in sticky gray stuff. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Oh. My. God."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little Remus looked around with his large blinking eyes. He swiveled himself about to take in the huge and scary dungeon. He looked back up to see some grown ups he didn't know. He struggled to get up, something was sticky and all over him. He felt even smaller because he was in such big clothes.

Sirius stared, James gaped, Peter looked confused, and Slughorn? He was embarrassed beyond belief. "Um… Mr. Pettigrew, could you go get the Head Master please?" Peter looked back to the sequin wearing teacher. He flushed, nodded and then ran out. The dungeon cell slammed and echoed in silence.

Awkwardness filled up everyone's mouths. First of all… How in the nine worlds did this happen!

After a bit of waiting Slughorn scooted back to his room and changed back to his normal school robes. James exchanged a glance with Sirius, who looked a little miffed that fat jerk would try to hide his dirty laundry. But Sirius remained silent. Hey- it wasn't every day your best friend grew younger!

Eventually Peter stumbled in with Dumbledore as entered the dungeon as clam as can be. He looked about. Then he looked upon little Remus. Remus glanced up and blinked. Staring down at him was a really tall old guy with a very big white beard. Remus freaked and tried to waddle away. Stranger danger! He made a few strangling noises.

Dumbledore looked up at everyone. "Well… It looks as if our dear Remus has gone back in age. What happened here?" the school master asked. But some thing glimmered in his eye that said he knew a bit of what really happened. Sirius opened his mouth to explain but Slughorn jumped in.

"Well, you know, kids!" he laughed nervously, then went stony. "You see, they made a bit of a mistake in class, and well. You know. I told them to clean up! Looks as though they might have spilled some of it! Truly! Children! Ha!" he voice got squeaker with his explanation. Sirius raised an eye brow. Dumbledore just smiled mysteriously and nodded. "Indeed."

James then found a lapse and piped in, "So what are we going to do?" Everyone turned to him. Everyone except Sirius, he was too intent on watching Remus struggle in his messy goop. Dumbledore looked to the ceiling in thought. "Well, I suppose we find an antidote. Until then, you might have to baby-sit him." James mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding! We can't do that! Someone might see him! Plus, I don't like baby-sitting, I never get paid enough!" Remus looked between all the adults arguing over him. They were all being so loud. It hurt his eyes and made his eyes sting. Did they not like him? What did Remus do? "Sirius! Say something! Make Slughorn baby-sit Remus! He's the one who-"

"Who told you to clean **and** be careful!" the professor interjected. But Sirius wasn't paying attention. He knew how Remus must feel around these scary grown ups. The older boy's parents use to do the same thing around him. Talk like he wasn't there at all. Remus began to get teary. Sirius heart string broke at the sight of a sad and lonely Remus. James turned around to get Sirius into the argument but stopped.

Everyone stopped as the Boy from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, stooped down to eye level with Remus. He wiped away some yucky stuff and dried his eyes. He talked gently to him. "Hey now little buddy, don't cry. I'm Sirius and I'm gonna help you, ok?" Remus looked at his gray eyes. They reminded him of the calm before the storm. Remus liked the rain.

"'Kay." Remus sniffled and wiped his nose. There was quiet as Sirius asked another question. "How old are you Remus?" Remus counted on his fingers and brought up his whole right hand plus his index finger on the other. "How old are you?" Remus managed to whisper. Sirius smiled and added his two hands to Remus's. Remus widened his eyes. "Wow!" he gasped. Sirius nodded.

Remus then looked around. He leaned in to Sirius. "How old are they?" he asked quietly. Sirius laughed. "You see that guy with the glasses. He's a friend of mine, James." Remus kind of hid behind Sirius. "I don't like he likes me." Remus stated, a little cautious. James winced. He never meant to sound that way, it just caught him the wrong way. Sirius just shook his head. "Nah. He's just grumpy 'cause he missed his nap." Remus "Oh"-ed. James gave a small smile which Remus gladly returned.

Child version Remus pointed to Slughorn. "And him?" he asked. Sirius laughed. "Don't worry about him. He's just very old. He'll be gone soon anyways, ok?" Remus nodded, totally believing Sirius. Then he looked at Dumbledore, too embarrassed to ask. Sirius patted Moony's head. "He's **real** old guy. But a good guy."

Dumbledore gave his famous secret smile. "Yes, and it seems I have to be off too. Now, be good for Sirius and James. They are going to take good care of you until you can go home." Remus looked up. He blinked and dove behind Sirius again. Dumbledore nodded to Slughorn and they left without further notice.

They left James and Sirius with little Remus. Sirius sighed. James seemed to think his thoughts out loud. "Looks like that's that for awhile." He said. Sirius cocked his brow. James winced again; he got the picture Sirius was trying to send. He kneeled next to Sirius and tried to apologize to Remus.

"Sorry there, Remus… I didn't mean to sound mad." Remus looked out from behind Sirius. Remus nodded and then fell on his butt. "You ok?" James asked with out thinking. The boy blinked back tears. "I'm sticky…" Remus didn't like being sticky. Sirius gave a small half laugh.

"Alright then. We'll take you to our dorm and give you a bath." Remus nodded. He went to get up but the potion held fast. Remus whined pathetically. Sirius thought it was cute. He shook the thought away though. With out really realizing he bent down and picked up Remus. The robe was the main thing covered in that goop, so he shed it off and handed it to James.

Then he put Remus on his shoulders. Remus squeaked, but otherwise didn't complain. James looked on a little worried. "Are you sure it's wise to carry him like that?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, everyone's at dinner, so if we take him now no one will see." James shrugged, but nevertheless agreed.

So off they trekked to the Gryffindor dormitory…

**TBC**

**A/N**: Yes, I know. Very short and lacking in a great scale of things. What I am trying to do is make it lighthearted. I usually don't come right out and tell you how characters feel, but Remus is a child. Children, mainly come out and tell you wants wrong with them. Their feelings aren't normally too complicated.

I promise it will get better. So far I'm just trying to get the basic opening out. So, just wait. I swear, there is some nice stuff in here. Also incase you are wondering- NO.

THERE WILL BE NO CHILD/ADULT SEXUAL CONTACT!

That's what it looks like, but no. Mainly it's Sirius coming to terms about what he feels for Remus, and Remus getting over traumatic childhood issues.

THEN there comes the loving.


	3. To the Dorms We Go

**A/N**: Lily appearance! Gotta love that ho!

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Three**

**Previous**

"I'm sticky…" Remus didn't like being sticky. Sirius gave a small half laugh.

"Alright then. We'll take you to our dorm and give you a bath." Remus nodded. He went to get up but the potion held fast. Remus whined pathetically. Sirius thought it was cute. He shook the thought away though. With out really realizing he bent down and picked up Remus. The robe was the main thing covered in that goop, so he shed it off and handed it to James.

Then he put Remus on his shoulders. Remus squeaked, but otherwise didn't complain. James looked on a little worried. "Are you sure it's wise to carry him like that?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, everyone's at dinner, so if we take him now no one will see." James shrugged, but nevertheless agreed.

So off they trekked to the Gryffindor dormitory…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James, in a likely spectrum of things, did not particularly enjoy carrying dirty laundry. But it was six year old Remus's laundry, so he would have to suck it up and carry it back to the dorm. In case anyone forgot, Remus got a huge vat of potion dunked on him. Therefore… he kind of lost ten years of age.

Needless to say, it caused a mess of problems. Such as Peter's disability to talk, sequin wearing teachers going about blaming students, but most importantly, Sirius Black's odd behavior. Normally, Sirius is running about and being a terror on anyone even a year younger than him.

James, apart from Remus, was technically the "nice" one when it came to younger years. Actually, he was just plain old "nice" compared to Sirius. And this is the guy who hangs students upside down and shows off the ugly gray underwear! Although… James noted that this is a younger **Remus**. As far as James was concerned, Sirius was always different around Remus. Much more than around him.

It never bugged him. Moony is just that type of guy. You get comfortable around him. He is always listening and being kind. That was way more than any of the Marauders ever did or might even do. James was watching Remus at the moment, noticing the subtle difference in Sirius's mood. He was calm. But it was the calm before the storm. Like most of the time.

If Remus was ever in trouble, Padfoot knew and never failed to do something to make the other smile. Or possibly beat the living crap out of anyone who made Remus sad. It was pretty adorable when thought about. James was no moron; he knew for a fact that even though the feelings were always there, Sirius was just now catching on. This wasn't a good thing in their current predicament.

James sighed for the millionth time on their mission to get Remus into the dormitories. Sirius twitched for a second. "Could you stop Jamsie? No one is going to get caught." James sighed again. _Oblivious fool…_ "Yeah I know." He said wistfully. Sirius rolled his eyes while Remus dug his little hands into Sirius soft, soft hair.

"Ya know… He's a quiet one." James suddenly said hoping to spark conversation. Sirius blinked and titled his head to examine Remus. Remus leaned back a bit and looked back at Sirius. "Tired?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head no and nearly lost balance, but quickly caught it by hugging the elder boy's head. Sirius shrugged and looked at James. "Looks like he's just as quiet as always."

James would have responded but they rounded the corner and came face to portrait of the Fat Lady. Sirius opened his mouth to say the pass word but the painting swung open in a flurry. Acting in a second, Sirius jumped back. James, who was otherwise looking down the hall incase someone was watching, didn't notice that a feisty redhead plowed into him.

They knocked into each other and fell down. The girl ended up straddling James to the floor. Sirius stared wide eyes and reached up to hide Remus's eyes. James looked as equally shocked. And Lily? Well, her face blended in nicely with her hair. She jumped up in an instant, leaving a dazed and goofy Potter on the floor. "PREVERT!"

She ran down the hall and turned to corner they just emerged from and went to the dining hall. James sat up carefully, and seemingly happy beyond belief. Remus wiggled to get away from Sirius's hand. "Wow, what luck for you Potter, next time keep it in the bedroom and away from the chil'ens poor innocent eyes."

James had the decency to blush after Sirius scolding tone. The boy sighed and stepped into the now wide open door way to the Gryffindor student residence. The entered the common room. Luck is a lady because no one was in the room. Although there were squeals coming from the girls side. The two boys quickly hurried off and into the boy's dorm.

Sirius took down Remus from his head and walked straight past the beds and into the bathrooms. "James!" he called, "Pick out some small clothes so Remus can wear some thing tonight!" He heard a muffled, "Alright!" from the other room.

Sirius plopped Remus down on a toilet. He walked over to the bath and turned a faucet. Checking the water a few times to make sure it was the right temperature. Humming as he made sure it was nice and warm. Then the teen plugged up the bottom and squirted in some bubble bath. He filled the tub about half way. Sirius shrugged off some heavier clothes and rolled up his sleeves.

That's when he turned back to Remus, who was having difficulty just with the buttons on his shirt. Sirius chuckled; even the bigger version of Remus got frustrated in the morning buttoning their damn uniform shirt. "Here, let me get that for you." Remus shook his head at first, protesting he could do it himself.

In the end, he gave up to Sirius's demands. Sirius quietly helped him out of the shirt and his boxers. He vaguely wondered if Remus would let him do this once he was restored to his full age. Sirius blinked. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THOUGHT? _Sirius almost scared himself.

He coughed once and managed to keep his thoughts clean enough to lower Remus into the bathtub. His pale face did have a nice rose complexion. James popped his head in He walked in wearing his pajamas and handed Sirius a pair of shrunken boxer shorts and a t-shirt that was too small for Remus at sixteen, so it would fight nicely for child size Remus.

Remus splashed idly, making Sirius smile a time or two as he helped scrub the mucky gray stuff off his tiny friend. "It's lucky that Lily missed Remus." James said as he passed Sirius a wash cloth. Sirius nodded. "We have you to thank for that Prongs, being clever as to have a nice decent girl display such affections for you in the light of day with no outwardly consequences." James sighed again.

"Okay! I got it Sirius! I'm sorry! Next time I will stop Lily from harassing me in front of our youthful friend." James sounded a little exhausted, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Sirius gave him a stern look. "See that you do." With that he rinsed Remus down and drained the dirty water.

Remus was lifted out of the tub and dried by towel. It sort of tickled him. Little Remus giggled a few times. Sirius didn't know why, but he memorized every part that was ticklish on him. James handed him the clothes he picked out for Remus. He tugged the shirt on for the boy. Then Remus stepped into the shorts. Remus turned around in circles examining himself.

"Feel better now kiddo?" James asked, trying to sound as friendly as Sirius did. Remus blinked. _Guess it didn't work…_ James thought nervously. Sirius shook his head and picked Remus back up. The child clung to Sirius in a life or death grip. He yawned, stretching his mouth in a small 'o'. Sirius let out a small laugh. "Tired now?" he tried. Remus nodded.

"They went back into the rooms and Sirius sat Remus down on his bed. Then Sirius grabbed his night clothes. He threw the rest of his clothes some where. James sat down on his bed across the room and watched quietly. "Mind sleeping with me?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head no again.

Then he crawled to the head of the bed and climbed under the covers. Sirius walked over and shut off their lights. James sighed and knew that was his cue to head to bed too. Sirius padded over and got under his blankets next to Remus. "'Night Pads!" James called out like he normally did. "G'night Prongs!" was his answer.

Sirius then quietly ruffled Remus's hair. "Sleep tight Moony" he whispered. He kissed the top of the boy's head. He didn't know what possessed him to. Maybe it was Remus's age? Sirius decided not to dwell on it as Remus snuggled into the warmth Sirius made him. After all, tomorrow was going to be a weird day…

**TBC**

**A/N**: Cute, huh? It's funny because I can see Sirius doing all this, don't you? Luvs to Reviewers, young, old, tall, small, and fluffy! 


	4. Work Hard, Play Harder

**A/N**: I had a dentist appointment today! I got to skip school… but at what cost? A half paralyzed face and a pulled tooth? Hmm… Sad isn't it? Which choice would you make? Anyways, on with the story.

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Four**

**Previous**

Sirius then quietly ruffled Remus's hair. "Sleep tight Moony" he whispered. He kissed the top of the boy's head. He didn't know what possessed him to. Maybe it was Remus's age? Sirius decided not to dwell on it as Remus snuggled into the warmth Sirius made him. After all, tomorrow was going to be a weird day…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Withering… moaning… gasping… slick… hot… wet… salty…

Sirius felt it… flooding his mind, his body, his heart… something… what is it…? It has been here all along… but he can't find it…

Frantic now… Beating faster… groaning louder… thrusting deeper… Blissful torture… It couldn't stop… faster, harder, deeper… Breath hitching, body throbbing, and gold…

Intensity reached, climax peaked and his was named cried out in the dark.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius bolted up in bed, a strangled cry caught in his throat. _It was… a dream? Then who… _

"Sirius!" He looked up. Hovering slightly above him was his best friend James. His face was scrunched up as if concerned. Sirius wondered if his eyes were as wide as he thought, or if he was as sweaty as he felt. "Hey James." His voice sounded throaty and foreign. He grabbed a glass of water he kept by his bed and chugged it down. He wiped his mouth and pulled back his hair to create some air way. "What's wrong?" he tried this time, the water having helped immensely.

James looked at him weirdly. Sirius couldn't decipher it. "I wanted to ask you that. You were having a fit in your sleep." Sirius cracked his neck once to keep from eye contact with James. He didn't understand why though. The thought of looking him in the eye didn't seem plausible. "Sorry, kind of a night mare." Sirius tried. James was quiet for a bit. Finally he turned back to his bed to get dressed.

"Yeah? Be careful then. You don't want to hit Moony." James replied, not fully convinced. Sirius blinked, he was about to ask what that statement meant. Then memories blossomed in his mind like spring. _That's right! Moony's now, like, six! _Talking of numbers, Sirius glanced at his alarm clock. It was about 7:30 in the am. Sirius flopped down on his bed again.

He nudged at Remus in the side with his finger. "Wakey…" Sirius whispered. Child Remus groaned and rolled over. It was just like sixteen year old Remus. _So I guess he was never much of a morning person…_That's when a thought bubble popped in Sirius's mind.

"Wait a second James! Who's going to be the one to watch him during class?" Sirius blurted out. James stopped changing and peered at Sirius like he grew three new heads. "You, obviously." James answered. Sirius widened his eyes. He would have exclaimed, "WHAT?" but thought better of it. So he sat up carefully not waking Remus. "Um… okay, why me?" was his exclamation instead.

"Incase you never noticed, he's a lot more comfortable with you." James began tying his shoes. Sirius sat on the bed grumpily. He didn't have a problem with missing school. What he had a problem with was that James was just going to ditch Remus because he wanted to get paid to baby-sit. The bastard…

"Come on. I'm not trying to get out of baby-sitting. Someone has to get Remus's school notes." James explained. He grabbed his book bag and plopped in his necessary books. Sirius gave a few blinks. Alright, he never really thought about Remus's school work. Mainly just how Moony was going to survive his childhood all over again…

Sirius decided to save his pride and make a big deal out of it. "Fine then… Just go. But remember- you owe Remus and me a tube of chocolate! No- a bucket load!" Sirius haggled with himself for a moment. James rolled his eyes and headed out the door. "See ya!" he called. Sirius was preoccupied deciding whether or not he should get his weight in chocolate or a ton of chocolate, so he just waved.

Afterwards he slapped himself on the forehead. He winced at the strength of the slap. He really should have been careful. That or just don't leap with out thinking. In the end he gave a small shrug and crawled back under the blanket with Moony to go back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are a moron Potter." James winced at the menacing tone Lily used on him. She was glaring at him too. Not really a good sign for souls mates, huh? "Listen babe, I'm not trying to-"Lily slapped him in the face for that "babe" comment. James rubbed his cheek that was now adorned with Lily's lovely red hand print.

James sighed wistfully and chased after her. _Sirius better appreciate all I'm doing for Moony!_ Then James rounded a corner. A loud "WAIT FOR ME MY LOVE!" could be heard through out the hallways… As well as a loud SMACK!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nice… Nice and floaty. Remus found floating a nice pastime. The child smiled and clutched onto the warm, soft thing he was sleeping against. The warm, soft thing moved. Remus frowned. Why was it moving? Remus wanted more sleep. He whimpered and tried to make it stop moving. It gave a low chuckle.

Remus was confused at first. Then he realized that this thing was laughing at him. But he did like the laugh. It made him feel all… fuzzy. Yes, fuzzy was the word. Remus opened his eyes. He met the equally nice face of Sirius, his new friend. He was really nice to Remus, and Remus liked it. Not a lot of people liked him but that's because...

Remus yawned and sat up. "Hello sleepy." Sirius greeted him. Remus gave a mere whimper from loss of sleep. "Sorry I woke you up. But I was hungry. What about you?" Sirius asked. Remus opened his mouth to respond but his stomach did the talking for him. Both Remus and Sirius looked at Remus stomach as it gave a low growl. Remus blushed a little.

Sirius shook his head and handed Remus a plate of food. Sirius had been down to the kitchen a few moments ago. Remus dug in to his food hungrily. Sirius raised an eyebrow but made no comment. A little while later, both plates were empty and their tummies full. Sirius set the plates on the bedside table.

Remus tilted his head and looked around curiously. There was an awkward silence on Sirius's part. Remus didn't notice, or took no notice of it. He just got up and wondered about. Sirius watched him all the while.

Finally after what seemed like forever Remus said something. "Um…" Sirius blinked. Well it was an improvement… "Yeah?" Sirius asked, trying to sound like he was open to questions, but not too eager to hear Remus ask for something. Sirius mind wheeled for a second.

Why should it matter Remus went to him for things? It was a peculiar feeling. He never truly felt it before. Sure, Sirius had the dire need to make sure Remus was never hurt or in trouble, but he really wanted to feel needed by Remus. Peculiar indeed…

Sirius quickly shook his head and focused on Remus, who was standing quietly watching his feet. "I was wondering what we are going to do until I can go home…?" Sirius thought about it for a second. What were they going to do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James was feeling rather well off with himself at the moment. Not only did he get the notes Remus needed from class, but he also got to talk to Lily civilly!

Err… Okay, so it was after getting slapped (twice) and it was about how Remus got so sick, but hey! It was still a conversation! He even got to touch her! Alright, so it was just her fingertips when she handed him the notes, but it was so… great.

James was practically skipping back to the dorm when he hit into a wall. Ouch… _Mental note, no more skipping unless eyes are open! _Off he went skipping again… and he still hit a wall.

Oh well! It was worth it! Oh! Maybe he would brake his nose and Lily would find him, feel sorry and nurse him back to health! Err… right that thought was a little masochistic but, it works in James mind.

James stopped skipping and just walked back to the dorm. There were some people in the common room. They were studying or doing homework so James just bypassed them. He walked up the stairs and to his dorm he shared with Peter, Sirius, and Remus.

As he got closer to the door, he could have sworn there were some weird noises going about in there. James shrugged and turned the knob, what he got surprised him. As soon as he opened the door he was met with an interesting picture of Sirius.

Sirius was on top of James bed wearing his lose black pajamas, as well as a red vest and their school tie around his head like a bandana. He carried a wooden sword and was proudly supporting a weird accent of "Arg," and "Ayes!" Remus was on the bed opposite of Sirius, also holding a sword and wearing a bandana-tie.

"Arg! You shall never get me treasure you scurvy dawg!" Sirius whooped and gave Remus a thwack on the head with his sword. Remus rubbed his head. "Owe! Sirius! You said we can't hit heads!" Remus complained. He made to hit him back but Sirius blocked him. Sirius pointed at his bandana, "Pirate!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He jumped on top of Sirius and brought the Black boy down. Obviously Sirius was faking, but it was still sort of cute. "Aye! No! I've been brought down! I said no jumping on me!" Sirius whined in a dog like way. Remus laughed and pulled at the tie around Sirius's head. "Pirate." He simply mocked.

Sirius feigned hurt. He clutched at his heart. "Alas! Brought down by me own words! Cruel fate! Why have you forsaken me?" He gave one chocked sob and fell back, pretending to be dead. Remus laughed as Sirius twitched twice.

James coughed once. Sirius brought his head up. "Oh, heya Jamsie!" he chirped as though he hadn't just died a moment before. Remus looked up as well. He looked back down as soon as Sirius fell off the bed. Sirius winced and Remus crawled to the edge of the bed. "You okay?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "Peachy keen, jelly bean!"

"What's a jelly bean?" James asked. Sirius shrugged. Remus giggled. His friend was really funny! James smiled at the sight. His best friends looked like they were having a good time. He didn't know when Remus or Sirius looked so happy. Maybe that's what childhood does to you.

James wondered if Sirius or Remus had this kind of childhood growing up. From wheat Sirius ever told him, his parents made him take lessons in piano, dancing, violin, proper edict, fencing, archery, and only lord knows what else. He was constantly pressured and bullied and called the Black Sheep because of his odd appearance and attitude.

Remus… James knew all about Remus. It was second year, and he caught Remus in the library. Remus told him the horrible truth of his childhood. His father was a wizard, his mother was a muggle. His father eventually told his wife when their two year old son started causing things to fly.

His mother left him with his father. His father went into a downward spiral a year or two later. He gambled, drank, and cursed himself for falling in love with a muggle. When Remus's father had nothing left to lose except Remus, he betted against Greyback. Greyback lost… and Remus suffered the price. His father locked him up for a very long time.

He was beat down at a young age. Eventually, he was removed from his father's hands and placed in a distant relative's home. Even there he was shunned. A year later he got his letter to Hogwarts and took his exist. James wondered if Remus even heard the words, "I love you," from his family.

James softened his eyes and went over to sit on the floor with Sirius. "Hey Remus," James said. "Do you want to know a game I played when I was a kid like you?" Remus blinked. "You were a kid?" he asked incredulously. Sirius hid his laugh behind his hand. James gave him a good pinch. "'Course I was. But just because don't act like one," he sent a nice glare at Sirius, "doesn't mean I wasn't."

Remus shrugged and sat on the floor with Sirius and James. "Sure. What game did you play?" Remus asked. James gave a big grin. _Play time… _To be honest it some what made Remus a little paranoid. But heck- it was a game. So he went along and played with James.

**A/N**: Right-o. Done for now. See ya!


	5. It's Okay to Cry

**A/N**: This one is about Remus finally crossing his James-is-kind-of-scary feeling. The last fic had that too. But more of a Well-its-a-game-so-why-not-listen-to-the-bloke sort of feeling.

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Five**

**Previous**

"Hey Remus," James said. "Do you want to know a game I played when I was a kid like you?" Remus blinked. "You were a kid?" he asked incredulously. Sirius hid his laugh behind his hand. James gave him a good pinch. "'Course I was. But just because don't act like one," he sent a nice glare at Sirius, "doesn't mean I wasn't."

Remus shrugged and sat on the floor with Sirius and James. "Sure. What game did you play?" Remus asked. James gave a big grin. To be honest it some what made Remus a little paranoid. But heck- it was a game. So he went along and played with James.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Want to play, child? I won't hurt you."

_Liar._

"Come closer little one…"

_I don't want to._

"Don't be afraid."

_But it hurts!_

"Your daddy owes us."

_So why hurt me?_

"You have such pretty eyes…"

_Please! Let me go!_

"Stop running!"

_I can't!_

"Stop!"

_PLEASE!_

"I said-"

_I'm sorry!_

"YOU'RE MINE!"

"NO!"

Remus screamed. He thrashed about in his sleep, tangling Sirius's blankets. Sirius wasn't there though; he was out getting some breakfast. But James was there. He promised Sirius he would be. Just encase something like this happened.

James was sitting quietly making an extra copy of notes for Remus so he could give Lily the ones she let him. James head jerked up at the sound of Remus's frightened voice. He dashed to Sirius's bed fast. He shook his friend. "Remus! Remus!" he called.

Remus jerked awake. His eyes were wide and very near tears. James stopped shaking Remus, relived that the boy was alright. Remus sniffled and turned away from James. It was de ja vu. This was like second year up in the library. "Hey Remus... What's wrong?" he asked.

Remus shook his head fiercely. James put a hand on Remus shoulder. The boy involuntarily flinched. James lifted it lightly. Before he could stop his mouth a question came out, "He taught you crying was wrong, didn't he?" Remus looked up, his eyes bright. Remus bit his lip and looked away again. He nodded.

James put his hand firmly on Remus's shoulder again. "It's okay to cry. He was wrong. It's okay now." James voice was soft… and so brave. Remus felt himself give in. He fell into James open arms. He sobbed openly for the first time in a very long while.

"I told him no! I told him no!" Remus yelled into James shirt. He pulled at the fabric. James hugged him and rocked him back and forth. He encouraged him in whispers. "I ran… I ran away!" Remus began to hiccup.

"I know…" James said as he rubbed Remus's back slowly. "He still came! He still came… And he bit me… It hurt so much." Remus sobbed again. "But he was so nice to me. I thought that maybe… but he turned me!" James hugged Remus tight, suddenly he was thankful Sirius missed this.

What would Sirius have done if he saw all this?

Remus pulled away suddenly. "Please, please don't tell! I promise; I'll do whatever you want! Just please! Don't send me back… Don't send me back…" Remus voice squeaked and went dead. James sighed. He got down to Remus eye level. "I promise you, I will never tell. Not ever. I won't send you back if it's the last thing I do."

Remus looked up in awe. He choked back a noise. "Really?" He asked quietly. James smiled. Remus found that it was genuine. "Really, really." He answered. Maybe, just maybe, Remus could trust James…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius had got back to the dormitory to find James on the floor still copying Remus's notes. Remus sat on the bed trying to throw things in James direction, but kept missing. One bounced off the floor and hit James on the nose. He sneezed. "How much was that one?" Remus asked. James counted in his head. "Ten."

Remus caught Sirius at the door. "Yeah! Food!" Remus hopped over to Sirius and cutely held out his hands for a plate of food. Sirius handed him a plate just the tiniest bit confused. Last time he checked, Remus was somewhat scared of James. Remus took the plate and thanked Sirius. He sat down and started eating.

Sirius walked over to James and sat down by him. "Um… Prongs, what's wrong Remus?" he asked. James stopped copying notes long enough to look at Sirius. He smiled a little secret smile. "Nothing Siri." He said. He went back to the notes. Sirius blinked. He supposed he would just have to take that answer.

Remus had been watching out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself as James finished and handed Sirius the notes. Before James left Remus ran up and gave the older boy a great big hug. "Thank you…" Remus whispered. James nodded and left.

Sirius watched curiously. Remus came back to his spot on the floor and choked down on more food. "What was that about Remus?" Sirius had to ask. Remus looked up with a smile, some syrup on his cheek. "Nothing Siri." He said. Sirius blushed at the cute image and nickname. He shook it away though and pouted.

"Weirdoes conspiring against me…" he muttered. Remus gave a little giggle and gave him a hug too, just so he wouldn't feel left out. "Now go finish breakfast." Sirius ordered playfully. Remus nodded and went back to his food. _Well, at least it's an improvement. _Sirius thought. _But I wonder what will happen next…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**: I know, I know. It was short. But it was really sweet. Plus you got a slight glimpse at the sad truth that is a werewolf's past. So, review if you dare.


	6. One Talk Leads to Two

**A/N**: Right, this hopefully longer than the other fic. Hey, anyone else notice Peter sort of disappeared? I'll throw him in some where.

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Six**

**Previous**

"What was that about Remus?" Sirius had to ask. Remus looked up with a smile, some syrup on his cheek. "Nothing Siri." He said. Sirius blushed at the cute image and nickname. He shook it away though and pouted.

"Weirdoes conspiring against me…" he muttered. Remus gave a little giggle and gave him a hug too, just so he wouldn't feel left out. "Now go finish breakfast." Sirius ordered playfully. Remus nodded and went back to his food. _Well, at least it's an improvement. _Sirius thought. _But I wonder what will happen next…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Friday. _Finally…_ James gave a breath of relief. The last class was dismissed and he could get out and see Sirius, just to see how the Remus problem was going. He packed up his books and stuffed them in his bag. He made to leave the classroom with an impatient Peter, but McGonagall stopped him.

"Mr. Potter," she called in her craggily voice, "Come see me a minute." James looked to Peter and shooed him off with a wave of his hand. He walked up to the professor's desk. He stood at the end waiting for her to continue. She put down her papers and looked over James behind his square glasses.

"The Head Master has told me of Remus and his accident in Potions." McGonagall stated. James winced at the tone she used. "Am I aware that you and Mr. Black are keeping him in the Dorms?" she asked icily. James nodded, looking at his feet. He didn't see the teacher lift her chin in indignation.

"Why is it you felt no need to take him to the hospital wing?" the teacher criticized. James decided a shrug was the best defense. She gave a sigh and shook her head. "No matter. We have an antidote. But, due to the rare ingredients, it will not be ready for a week or two."

James head snapped up. "What! A week or two!" McGonagall nodded solemnly. James found the urge to rip out his hair. "But what about the-"James quickly bit his tongue when the teacher narrowed her eyes. James was going to say, "The full moon?" but realized he was supposed to play ignorant.

"The what, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice was soft, demanding. James couldn't think of a response. "The full moon?" James felt the blood well up on his tongue from biting so hard. "You don't need to hide your knowledge. You should know knowledge is power." James stared at nothing berating himself his head.

"You will help him as you do now. But his young age is going to be extra difficult to deal with than the first time you confronted him." James looked up, his brows making a deep V. "Why?" he asked, his voice rough from not speaking. McGonagall put her hand over her eyes.

"If Remus' age is six, he was bit maybe a year before. The transformation will be incredibly painful and he may do nothing but hurt himself the whole night. Plus… as a child, he may wish to commit suicide at a point." James waited to bite his tongue again. He nodded. "I understand Professor. Thank you." James voice was low, grateful in her advice.

James turned on his heel. He stalked out with a hard feeling encircling his mind. The new information was something Remus never told any of them. "Oh, and Mr.Potter," the professor called out one last time. James stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder. "I would also advice you to keep Mr. Black in check if he can't stay away." So she also knew about Sirius.

James gave another nod and walked out. All these secrets Remus had were very difficult to keep, especially from Sirius. The messy hair boy weaved through the halls and to the picture of the bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear and rushed in to grab some food for his best friends.

Once he got a healthy amount from the house elves he continued his journey back to the dormitory. He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady with little interruptions thanks to the map. He walked in to the static and friendly atmosphere the common room held full of students. A few people called out greetings. He merely nodded and made his way to his friends.

Sirius was snoring on his bed while Remus was reading a book he found in his trunk yesterday night. Apparently Remus wished to read all day and Sirius fell asleep out of boredom. Remus didn't even glance up; he just flipped a page and kicked Sirius awake. Sirius gave a snort and shot awake as quick as a flash.

"NOT THE PINK BUNNIES OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Not even Sirius respective outburst rose Remus from his book reading. James, at a normal time would have laughed and made some kind of joke. But, this was no normal time and he was some what unhappy at the new information McGonagall revealed.

Sirius rubbed his eyes and looked around. He spotted James and was instantly bright eyed and bushy tailed. "My good friend Prongs is such a saint! He has brought me food! Food! The amazing food that cures hunger!" Sirius leapt up and swapped the plates from James. The boy skipped over and handed the other plate to Remus.

The six-year old merely put it on the floor beside him, taking a piece or two after flipping a page. Sirius watched quietly, eating a little bit more. After a while he notice no one was talking. He looked up and grinned at James. "Heh, he's been at this all day." Sirius explained. James just kind of watched. Sirius found that he couldn't place an emotion on his face.

James was watching because it never ceased to amaze him how Moony calmed down the sufferable hyper and obnoxious Sirius Black. Sirius could pull the best prank ever, and still feel extremely guilty or inexplicably proud with one look from their friend. Personally, James would never understand it. He just noticed that his two best friends were made for each other.

Sirius stared at James. He had this weird vibe James knew some thing and wasn't telling him. But that was crazy. There were no secrets between the Marauders. Right? Suddenly, Sirius didn't know. James seemed really off.

Peter walked in the dorms breaking Sirius and James eyes. Peter looked around. He got the feeling he missed something. He just pushed it away. "Hey Pete!" Sirius greeted. Peter waved and walked over to his bed. He plopped down and watched Moony read. A little hot bubble formed inside Sirius at the thought some one else could watch Remus read.

Sirius noted things were starting to happen when he thought about Remus. Good things, bad things, scary things. The gray eyed boy jumped up suddenly. Remus looked up at that. The older one found his cheek grows warm at that for some reason. _OK, _he decided, _time for a chat with my good ol' buddy James._

Sirius grabbed James arm. "Time to talk." He growled low. Sirius turned sharply. "Do me a favor and watch over Remus, Pete. I have to do some thing with James." Pete jumped at the specific order from Sirius. He nodded and fiercely eyed Remus. Poor Remus looked so perplexed. Sirius left with his friend before more feelings popped up unannounced.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Whew. I know what I want to do for the next few chapters. I just wasn't sure how to go about this chapter. This one is some what like a filler chapter before I get to the more important stuff. Sorry about the shortness, it'll get longer.

If anything is confusing you, give me a review and explain in the next chapter.

Much love to reviewers!


	7. Wrongs, Moons, and Everything

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful support! Thank you so much! You're feed back really helps me. Hopefully this makes up for the somewhat lacking chapters in the past.

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Seven**

**Previous**

Sirius grabbed James arm. "Time to talk." He growled low. Sirius turned sharply. "Do me a favor and watch over Remus, Pete. I have to do some thing with James." Pete jumped at the specific order from Sirius. He nodded and fiercely eyed Remus. Poor Remus looked so perplexed. Sirius left with his friend before more feelings popped up unannounced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius once looked up the phrase, "mind grappling." Or one should say he **tried** to look it up in the dictionary. In the end he couldn't find it and asked Remus what it meant. Remus tilted his head and asked why Sirius needed to know. Sirius just shook his head and ran away.

The reason was because his thought was, _I have a mind grappling problem concerning my weird behavior to my best friend._ Amazing, Sirius had no clue what it meant. He just knew it was the truth. Thus it is why Sirius was dragging James to a secluded part of the common room; to talk about his weird behavior.

"James!" he whined, exasperated by the fast pace he had getting away from Remus and Peter. James sat patiently in a chair opposite Sirius. "I think there's something seriously wrong with me." James was about to open his mouth but Sirius held up a hand. "No puns please." He asked. James snapped his fingers in dismay.

Sirius put his head into his hands. "James, please. Now is not the time to fool around. I'm worried." Sirius was almost at the end of his rope. He heard James sigh and could literally **feel** him take off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Okay, mate. Go on and spill your soul to Dr. Prongs." James knew this would happen sooner or later, he was just hoping for later.

Sirius looked up weakly to give him a grin. It quickly faded as Sirius looked at his hands. "Well… lately, I've been having really strange dreams." Sirius started. He sighed and looked into the flames of the fireplace. "I'm taking wet dreams. I couldn't remember who they were about though." James glasses reflected Sirius in the orange glow of fire.

"I've also noticed Remus is… I mean, I've just been **staring** at him. I'm doing nothing but staring sometimes. Sometimes I have really weird thoughts. And sometimes I blush like crazy. It's a good thing he's kind of oblivious." Sirius laughed a little bit in irony. "But… I don't know. There is a time when he'll drive me nuts because he won't do anything but read or I don't know what he's thinking."

Sirius scratched his hand in a fury. "His obliviousness ticks me off too! Everyone is always staring at him and he doesn't notice! He just goes on and on and on, like he's teasing everyone! God, even I'm not that evil!" Sirius tore his eyes from the embers and kicked at the floor. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I worry constantly about his puny arse and I don't think he notices. Like all last week during those stupid forms…" the boy felt his voice fade away. James expression didn't change any. But, James knew what Sirius was refusing to admit. He was refusing to admit he was in love with Remus. "So…? What's your point Sirius? I've noticed these things too." James said carefully. Sirius head snapped up, eyes flashing at James.

"What are you saying Potter?" Sirius felt the words flow venomously without his consent. James felt the side of his mouth cork up. _Got'im._ Sirius mistook this sign for something else. "Answer me." Sirius seethed getting to his feet. James looked at his fingernails, cleaning out the dirt. This didn't help Sirius any. _Is James saying what I think he's saying?_

Sirius snarled and brought James up to face by his collar. "I asked you what you were saying!" Sirius spat out. James turned his head, evading Sirius's flying spit. He nodded to a group of first years who were quickly shuffling out of the common room to avoid Sirius's anger.

"What I am saying is Remus is a very attractive boy, any one would want a piece of him." James explained nonchalantly. Sirius stared opened mouth at James statement. He pushed James back in his chair. "You sick-"Sirius began but James laughed at his attempt.

"Me, sick? No, I'm being honest. That's what your point was, right? Your sexual dreams are about Remus?" James asked, wiping his glasses as if they were discussing homework. Sirius stepped back at the unexpected question. He really shouldn't have been so surprised; he knew James was smart, he just wasn't expecting him to be so blunt.

James put his glasses back on and smiled at his friend. Sirius stood there for a moment and roughly put a sentence together. "What do I do then?" James sat back, kicking up his legs on a table. "Well… It sounds to me like-" James was saying specifically as to be interrupted by Sirius.

"I don't love him." Sirius ground out. James gave him another secret smile. "Actually, I was going to say you wanted to snog his brains out. I had no intention of love. Looks like some one has a guilty conscious." James teased. Sirius flushed and turned away from Prongs.

"Goddamit Potter! You set that up!" Sirius accused. James stared at him for a while. Sirius shot him an ugly look. "What?" came his nasty tone. Sirius face fell slightly when James didn't do anything. Sirius sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "What's wrong with loving Remus?" James asked incredulously.

Sirius watched the glow of red sparks dance about the black log. "It doesn't work Jamsie." Sirius answered quietly. The messy haired boy squashed the urge to give Sirius a pity hug. "So you've thought of this before." Sirius nodded and gave a tiny smile again. "Remus isn't gay. I know, I've watched him."

James growled deep in his throat. "Don't put labels on things Sirius. You sound like the Blacks of old." Sirius winced at the ice in James voice. "'Oh look at me, I'm gay! I'm bi! I'm straight!' Goddammit. Stop putting a label on love." James vented and stood above Sirius. Sirius couldn't look up.

"Look at yourself Padfoot! Is this really you! Whining and giving up!" James yelled and swung his hands around in his anger. "A few moments ago you were ready to beat me to a bloody pulp because I said Remus was a sex object! Now you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself because you won't admit you love him you dumb git!"

Sirius felt his fists ball up. "What was that?" he asked cracking his knuckles. "You heard me! I called you a git, said Remus was good for nothing but sex, and you don't love him!" James twisted his words. Sirius shot up and lunged. James eyes went wide in the unexpected move. He dove under the table.

Sirius hit the table with his stomach and rolled off to the floor falling on his back with a loud thud. Sirius groaned and curled up in a ball. By now** everyone** had run from the common room. James sat under the table catching his breath from the horror that was Sirius's attack.

James crawled to Sirius, he made to help him but the Black boy just swatted him away. James tried again and got whacked on the side of the head. He gave a yelp and rubbed the poor spot. "Look Siri, I'm sorry. I was just pissed. I didn't mean it." James sighed and once again made to help Sirius. He was just kicked in the knee cap.

Sirius stood up, holding his side and walked back up to the dormitory without so much as a sideways glance at James. James sat on the ground rubbing the back of his neck. _Great. Now I've done it. I've made the situation even worse…_

"Potter?" came a lovely shocked voice. James turned his head, glasses askew, to see a pretty red head looking at him curiously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, beside the lake on their chilly afternoon, Lily and James sat skipping stones across the glass surface. Lily was shaking her head, red ringlets fell over her eyes and she pushed them away. "Oh wow Potter. You really did make a mess of things now." The Evans girl said, her breath making wispy puffs of air.

James groaned and hid his face in his arms. "I should have just let Sirius rant… Damn! I'm so stupid!" James felt like banging his head on something. Lily sighed at James dramatics. She gave him a pinch on the leg, making him jump at the pain and the touch. He blinked when he saw Lily smiling slightly.

"What are you so shocked for Potter?" she asked a tiny mischievous smirk on her features. James felt his face heat up. _Great, now is a good time for all my charm to fly out the window! Gah! Think of some thing to say Prongs! Think!_ "Uhhh…" was his eloquent answer. _Oh yeah, that's better._ Now he **really **wanted to bang his head on something.

Lily found herself staring into James hazel eyes. She knew he was a good friend, she really did. It was just until this moment did all of it actually register for her. Internally she sighed. _Now if only he wasn't a prick, he might be kind of cute._ A little bell went off in her red head. _Did I just think that POTTER was cute?_

All of a sudden it registered that the boy had actually said some thing to her. "… So what would you do?" he asked, looking at the ice covered grass. She blinked and had to think back to the previous conversation. Oh, yes, Sirius and Remus. That was it. She gave a cough to clear her throat.

"Well, honestly, it is none of my business." Lily watched James pull out grass blade by blade. James hand hesitated for a second before picking a new blade. "But, if you want to know the truth, I think I would go and apologize." Lily added slowly. James sighed and his hand stopped what it was doing to smooth back his hair.

"Easy for you to say… Sirius doesn't forgive easily." James tried explaining. Lily sighed and flopped back on the grass. "Alright, fine. Don't take my advice. I don't even see why Black is so pissy in the first place." The Evans girl huffed. James looked down at her, enjoying the way her eyes glinted in the fading sun.

"That's because you don't Sirius like I do," James started. Lily gave a snort and interrupted with, "Sure I do. He's an egotistical bastard who can't get his head out side his arse." James gave a chuckle. Lily found it suited him quiet well. "Okay, I'll give you that." He said. The girl found her face heat up the tiniest bit.

James wasn't looking though; he was faced toward the sunset watching the blazing ball sink in a purple horizon. "That boy… He has been alone his whole life. He keeps it all in and denies it. It has always worked that way. But it can't work anymore." James thought back to Sirius and the way he was doubled upon himself in the common room.

Lily watched silently as James eyes from behind his glasses. Absently she wondered what would happen if she took them off. Is that what made James see his friends so clearly? Lily sighed and sat up slowly. James barely turned to her. "Maybe it's because, he knows it this time." She softly said. The dark hair boy sighed after awhile.

"I think it's time for us to go in now." The Stag-Boy said. He got up and dusted off. He then offered Lily his hand. She raised an arched eyebrow, getting up on her own. James shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket. So off they went in comfortable silence, the twinkling stars on their heels.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius eyes were trained on the moon. For awhile now he couldn't find the night sky as interesting as when it contained a moon. Tonight was the first night of the half moon. The crescent moon was his favorite. He liked to think of it as a bed for the Sirius star to lie on when it grew tired of its position in the sky.

He had done a lot of thinking and looking at the moon in the last few weeks. He sighed for the umpteenth time since his fight with James. James had brought up everything that had been bugging him lately. Sirius found his eyes had once again landed on the sight of the sleeping Remus. _Am I…?_ Sirius quickly turned his head to the dark sky once morning.

Sirius would rather not think about all these weird emotions that just kept coming up. His grey eyes wandered over to the werewolf once more. _"What's wrong with loving Remus?" James asked incredulously. _ Sirius sighed, his hand lingering dangerously close to Remus' cherubic face. Sirius closed his eyes and brought his hand down to his side.

_Everything, James… Everything is wrong with loving Remus._ The grey eyed young man felt his hand clench. _He can only choose one mate… Look at me… In love with my best friend who is a boy and currently six. I'm disgusting. _"He would never choose me." Sirius thoughts tumbled from his lips and into his hands. Oh how Sirius wished for his crescent moon…

**TBC**

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the long wait, didn't mean to do that. I've been busy with other fics and school work. Review me about it if you're confused. I clear it up, so, TTFN!


	8. Child's Logic

**A/N**: Jeez, I need to make these longer. Do you agree? Hands up if they to be longer!

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Eight**

**Previous**

_Everything is wrong with loving Remus._ The grey eyed young man felt his hand clench. _He can only choose one mate… Look at me… In love with my best friend who is a boy and currently six. I'm disgusting. _"He would never choose me." Sirius thoughts tumbled from his lips and into his hands. Oh how Sirius wished for his crescent moon…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius and James were not talking. Shocking huh? Best friends and they are not talking? How? How in the world is that possible?! Well, it's possible because James was once again being a stupid know-it-all. He had to point out the obvious and know Sirius was not happy. Truly, they are idiots.

They never really fought before. So it was awkward in the dorms when James had returned that night. But, after friends fight, it is always awkward. But never having been in such a serious fight, they didn't know that. Almost makes you feel for them. Almost, but not quite.

Pressing forward, it had been a complete day. One whole complete day, without the Marauders speaking to one another. Truthfully, it hurt. Not just James and Sirius, but Remus too. It was just that little Remus didn't know exactly why it hurt him…

In fact, Sirius barely seemed to be talking to anyone. The little boy wondered why. So when Sirius was lying on his bed hopelessly trying to bore holes through the ceiling with his eyes, Remus decided to help him out.

"Sirius…" Remus mumbled while looking at his hands. Sirius head came up when he heard the noise. He noticed his little friend standing there shyly. Sirius sighed and sat up, quickly rubbing his face. "Yeah…?" he asked. Remus looked up through his shaggy hair.

"Is something wrong?" the little one questioned. Sirius blinked. He wasn't truly expecting that one. He soon regained himself and looked away. Remus took that as a positive. He padded over to his friend and sat down on the bed with the older boy. "What is it that makes you so sad?" Remus asked a little bolder.

Sirius felt his eyes glued to Remus. His little friend was honestly worried about him. It only made the teenager feel dirty. It took all of Sirius' strength to break his gaze. "You're too young to understand." Sirius answered. Remus shook his head vehemently, almost falling off the bed. Sirius was quick to catch him.

"Please tell me…" the child begged. "You'll feel better." Sirius wanted to laugh. That was what the older Remus always said to him whenever he was in a bad mood. It seemed that the pair always knew when the other was down in the dumps. Feeling cynical, the blacked haired boy thought he might as well get it over with.

"James and I are fighting," Sirius replied, elbow sitting on his knee so he could rest his chin on his palm. Remus nodded, urging his older friend farther. Sirius sighed and found his eyes traveling out to the window. "He is being an idiot." Sirius stated hotly.

"He wants me to…" Sirius scoffed at his own anger. He quickly found himself falling so he could lie down again to look at the roof of the dorm. "I don't know what he wants…" Sirius muttered. Remus sighed and flops down next to Sirius. "Well, what did you two fight over?" Remus prompted.

Sirius felt his face begin to heat. This really shouldn't be something to discuss with Remus, let alone a six year old Remus. But…_ maybe it will help… _

"I like some one…" Sirius uttered to the boy with closed eyes. "But I shouldn't." Remus looked over at Sirius, noticing the lines of thought on his forehead. Remus cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he prodded. Sirius sighed and shifted so he was a little ways away from the child.

"Well, I guess I'm in love." The black sheep clarified. Remus made an 'oh' noise of recognition. Sirius would have chuckled but couldn't find the energy to it. Remus bounced a bit, happy for his new friend though it left him with a bit of a twang in his stomach. "What's so bad about that?" Remus inquired.

Sirius made a groan and shoved a pillow on top of his head. This was defiantly something he should NOT be saying to a little child. The child rolled his eyes at Sirius and his antics. He tugged the feather down pillow away from Sirius. "I'm six, not four." Remus said haughtily.

Sirius blinked. He knew Remus had on his serious face. The teen sighed in defeat. "I'm in love with a boy." He explained. Remus blinked at the words. Another 'oh' noise passed his lips. Sirius had a smug smile on.

"What's wrong with that?" Remus asked, confused again. Sirius' body popped up in surprise. He stared at the child with an open mouth. Remus scooted back a little. His new friend was a real weirdo sometimes…

"What do you mean what's wrong with that!" Sirius exclaimed. "I like a boy!"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Remus asked with a shrug. Sirius felt like screaming.

"Because it's wrong!" Remus tilted his head to the other side. "Why?" he asked. Sirius groaned for the second time and hit him head.

"Because boys are supposed to like girls!" Sirius pointed out. Remus yet again looked confused. "But why?" he asked again. Sirius clutched his head in exasperation.

"I'm not sure. To have kids I guess." Sirius voice had lost the volume it had before. Remus tapped his chin in thought. "But what about the people who can't have kids?" he questioned. Sirius found his stare dragged up to his young companion.

"They adopt?" the teen answered in a question.

"Why can't boys who love boys adopt?" Remus inquired. Sirius shook his head. "I don't know…" he replied earnestly.

"Then why can't boys like other boys?" Remus demanded. Sirius sighed and looked away. "I don't know. They just can't." Sirius stated. Remus scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Says who?" Remus responded. Sirius crossed his arms also. "I don't know, they just do." He said, starting to get a little frustrated with the boy, why couldn't he just get that it was wrong, end of story!

"Who are they then?" Remus asked. Sirius wanted to shout again. Why was this boy being so difficult?! "I don't know!" Sirius finally screamed. "Damit! You sound just like James…" Remus smiled at the outburst.

"So you don't know?" he restated. Sirius glared at the boy. "No, I don't know." He restated as well.

"Then why should it matter?" the little boy questioned. Sirius opened his mouth but stopped. He couldn't find a come back. He closed his lips and looked to the window again. "It's not that simple Remus…" Sirius whispered.

Remus sighed and bounced once on the bed. "Why then?" he asked confused. "Why fight so hard?" The Boy from the House of Black was indolently fingering his blanket.

"He's one of my best friends…" Sirius replied. Remus let out a third 'oh.' With a shake of the head, Remus giggled at his friend.

"You're just afraid." Remus interpreted. Sirius sprang up and round on the boy. "No!" he protested. With one look from the child though, Sirius knew it was useless.

"Yes you are. You are just using this as an excuse not to get hurt!" the young one reprimanded. Sirius didn't respond to the boy at all. Remus continued onward though. "But what if he loves you too?" Sirius head snapped up.

"But he couldn't!" Sirius said in a weak voice. Remus laughed at the voice, and at his friend's surprise. "Why not?" Remus asked with a shrug. Sirius felt his head bow. He began to pluck at the fibers of the blanket. "I don't know…" he whispered again.

Remus sighed and patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry Siri, it'll turn out right in the end!" he said with confidence. Sirius smiled somberly and nodded. He then groaned and fell against his blankets. "Great, this means I got to go and make up with Jamesie!" Sirius cursed.

Remus giggled sweetly, burrowing under the blankets. He was proud of his accomplishments in helping the older boy. Sirius smirked and tickled the younger from under the blankets. Remus squirmed and chortled, sleepily defending his stomach.

Sirius sat back with a slow smile. He flicked off the lights with a wave of his wand. The room was plummeted into a soft, silvery darkness. The dark haired one lay down next to his young friend. Sirius fingertips brushed the stray strands of tawny hair behind his ear. "Love ya Remmy," Sirius breathed across his ear.

A small murmur was heard from the boy as he snuggled deeper into the warmth his older friend had. Perhaps… Remus was right after all…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sorry all! It's been so long! I apologize if this one is crappy. I had so many alternate ways to go about this chapter, finally I settled on this one. I think it works well.

Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers! You helped greatly! I'm so happy! Alright, I'll see you all next time! Please review- you know you want to!


	9. The Tiny Apology

**A/N**: Remember, I have another one coming out in the works! So watch out for my other chibi fic!

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Nine**

**Previous:**

Sirius sat back with a slow smile. He flicked off the lights with a wave of his wand. The room was plummeted into a soft, silvery darkness. The dark haired one lay down next to his young friend. Sirius fingertips brushed the stray strands of tawny hair behind his ear. "Love ya Remmy," Sirius breathed across his ear.

A small murmur was heard from the boy as he snuggled deeper into the warmth his older friend had. Perhaps… Remus was right after all…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James lay on the common room sofa, just counting. What was he counting? Well, he was just counting because he was bored as heck. So far he got to 1,278… 1,279… 1,280…

"JAMESIES!"

The black haired boy cringed at the awful nickname. Only one person would be stupid enough to shut out at the top of his lungs like that. Sirius…

Wait- Sirius?! Seriously?!

A head of messy jet black hair popped up from the couch. It was effectively squashed by none other than Sirius Black. "Oomf!" was the only sound James could make.

"I misseded you my fwiend!" Sirius balled as he hugged his best 'fwiend.'

"Geff ohh!" was the only thing that could be heard in response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few hours of death hugs on Sirius' part and pleading for breath on James' part, the pair ended up talking quietly beside the fire like nothing had happened. The air was no longer strained and their hearts felt lifted as the chided the other for being stupid.

"So what did get through that conditioned skull of yours Paddy?" the stag boy had asked. Sirius chuckled as he ruffled his long hair for a moment.

"Actually, it was little Remmy," he confessed. James looked over his spectacles to raise an eyebrow.

"Really now?" James drawled. Sirius gave him a mock glare as he leaned back against the soft padding of the chair he was in.

"He made me think…" The Black boy began. "That maybe my situation isn't too bad." James grinned as he held his chin in his palm.

"Aww, sounds like true love!" he taunted. Sirius just rolled him eyes, but he was smiling.

_Maybe James… Maybe…_

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yes terribly short. I apologize… but I haven't written this for a while. I apologize. That it's more of a filler chapter anyways. So sorry, see you later!


	10. Bringing Out The Caps

**A/N**: Yeah, the last chapter was way too short. But you're lucky I updated at least a little bit. I'm also nearing the end of the series.

**Warning**: This is slash. But you already knew that, so who cares?

**Disclaimer**: Please don't rub it in…

**Summary**: An accident in Potions causes Remus to revert back to age 6! Now let's see what our heroes are to do!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter Ten**

**Previous:**

"Aww, sounds like true love!" he taunted. Sirius just rolled him eyes, but he was smiling.

_Maybe James… Maybe…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The chart didn't show good signs at all. In fact… if Remus was reading this correctly… the full moon… was… tonight…

Oh no…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey James, tell me something," Sirius whispered as Lily had passed by the couch **without** glaring at James. "Is Evans sick or something?"

The bespectacled boy glanced up, seeing Lily flip her red hair back as she settled into a chair to read a muggle book. Lily happened to look up noticing eyes on her figure. James waved and Lily gave the barest of nods in his direction. Sirius mouth fell open.

"How…?" he asked. James only smirked.

"Go see how Remmie is doing," he came close to teasing. Sirius glared, but decided to go see what was up anyways. Remus had been acting strange all morning and Sirius couldn't put his finger on it. He had walked upstairs pondering it all when he walked into the door.

_Funny…_ he thought._ I could have sworn I opened it._ He turned the handle. Nothing. The teen turned his head as he tried to yank it open. Again, Nothing. _Some one must have locked it by accident_ Sirius reasoned. Then he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. With a _-fwoosh- _the door opened.

Sirius almost wished he left it locked. The room was in utter disarray, and not the good kind the Marauders loved. Carefully, he stepped into the torn up room with clothes strewn everywhere, books thrown open and the shutter left flapping in the wind. Just then, Sirius noted that all the bed sheets were tied together and thrown out of the window.

With a few carefully placed footsteps, Siri had maneuvered his way to the window. He peered out and saw the tiny Remus clinging onto the sheets flapping in the wind. "Hey… What are you doing out the window?" he asked. Remus looked up teary eyed.

"I think I'm stuck…" he whimpered. Sirius felt his little heart cry as well and quickly grabbed the bed sheets and began to pull upwards. Remus had squeaked and then started to climb up as he got closer to the window. He had jumped in as soon as his foot hit the solid sill and seized the black haired boy's neck. "Thank you…" the child whispered. Sirius rubbed the tawny hair affectionately.

"Anytime little buddy," he said. Then he plopped down on the nearest bed, pulling Remus away slightly. "Mind telling me why you were hanging out of a window?"

"Um…" Remus began to fidget, hiding his face under his shaggy hair. Sirius had tilted his head in a doglike fashion, and had coincidentally looked beyond his young mate. His grey eyes fell upon a leather bound book with a symbol of a star on it.

"Oh…" he said out of shock at first. It took a moment before Sirius' mind snapped into attention. "One moment Remmie, I have to go have a panic attack," he explained as he sat Remus down on the bed. With a pin straight back, he stood and ran downstairs to tackle his best friend, who was dreamily watching a redhead from across the room.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE HAND?!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…" he drawled out. "I just thought… we would have the antidote by now…" The dog-boy gave him a slight grin that clearly said 'Yeah-I-Know-I'm-Stupid-But-Damn-Am-I-Good-Lookin'!'

"I hate you at the moment," James growled. Sirius laughed hollowly.

"Maybe he's too young to transform!" Black suggested. James just glared at him, his mind wandering back to a previous discussion with Professor McGonagall.

"Paddy… You know a few days ago when we got into a fight?" James asked. Sirius sadly nodded. James rubbed his forehead pathetically. "Before… I had a talk with McGonagall… and I think that you should let me handle this, okay?"

Sirius blinked, shock registering on his features.

"What?" he questioned. He leapt to his feet in anger. "Why?! What are you hiding?" James head turned from side to side making sure no one could hear them in the (abandoned) common room.

"Sirius, keep your voice down," James instructed. The black haired lad did as he was told and crossed his arms. James sighed as he took off his glasses to clean them. "I know you're worried, and I'm glad you've been thrown out of your denial, but Remus is still a child at the moment. You're… protectiveness… might upset him further."

"There's nothing for him to be upset about!" Sirius ground out. James pointedly shoved his glasses on his face.

"He was hanging out a window, trying to escape," the Potter boy recalled. Sirius stuck out his tongue. James just rolled his eyes, going back to his pensive look before. "I forgot about the full moon… I should have planned something… I have no idea what to do now…"

Sirius sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. It seemed to squish under him. His gray eyes were glowering at floor… which had one too many dust bunnies… Damn house elves… If only he could catch one of them in the act so he could properly scold them…

Hey wait a minute…

"James," Sirius muttered for a moment. "Could you give me a chance to speak with Remmy?" James snapped his head back to Sirius. He didn't expect Sirius to speak so pleadingly. With a grunt he sat up straighter.

"Tell me what's on your mind," James demanded. Sirius gave him one of those puppy-grins he was almost famous for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"REMUS!"

Sirius burst into the room, flinging himself onto the bed little Remus was seated on thoughtfully. Remus jumped at the sound of his name, and was fortunate enough that his jump was high enough so that he was out of the way of the flying sixteen year-old.

Siri made a wonderful crash as he gilded straight off the bed and smacked soundly (head first) on to the disorganized ground. Remus covered his mouth in shock and quickly crawled off the bed, landing gracefully next to his older friend.

"Are you alright?" Remus questioned, his tiny voice brimmed with tears. A grunt was the only noise in reply. Carefully Remus took fistfuls of the back of Sirius's robes, and tried to drag him upward. Sirius helped by pushing up with his arms.

"Thanks, kiddo," he mumbled as he came to a sitting position. He rubbed at his aching cranium and was startled to find that there was slight fluid leaking from under his bangs. Spinning his head around, Sirius located a shiny picture frame.

He lifted his hair and inspected a slight cut dribbling down red liquid. The boy winced as he let his knuckle drag just under it, wiping away the congealed blood. Remus let out a little gasp. The chibi took the end of his shirt and bit down, tearing it successfully. He wrapped it around his little fingers. "Let me help," he pleaded lightly.

Sirius turned to Remus, shock evident on his face, but he dropped the picture frame to the floor. The young boy, not sure why, climbed up on his friends lap. He hesitated for a moment, hand drawing back an inch. Somehow, he steeled his courage, and began to gingerly wipe away at his new companion's injury.

Sirius lay sprawled on the floor, watching Remus features… He realized, even as a child, his friend was very fragile. Very breakable. Sirius noticed just how much Remus' looked like his older self. As if that curse transfixed the tawny boy, even as a child.

And for some reason… that _hurt_ Sirius…

"Siri! Don't cry!" Instantly, Sirius thoughts were broken and sped back up to him on the floor of his dorm room. Remus had pulled back, face younger again, but flooded in concern. It was then that Sirius was aware that his cheeks were wet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Remus asked. The phrase sounded so much like his Moony, that he suddenly wished Remus was older again. Sirius wanted to say so much, but he couldn't… because little Remus wouldn't get it… he didn't _know_…

"Moony…" Sirius cracked. He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly as Remus expression turned quizzical.

"Moony?" he repeated. Sirius clenched his hands into fists and looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Remus… I just missed you…" the blacked hair boy mumbled. Remus tilted his head curiously as he scooted up higher on Sirius lap. Siri found himself blush unabashedly.

"But I'm right here," he pointed out softly. Sirius nodded.

"I hurt…" he confessed. "But it's not your fault… It's all mine." Remus cherubic face flashed in sorrow for a moment. Then he sat back, a look Sirius could decipher in his amber eyes.

"I didn't ask you before…" Remus started, "But I can't help wondering… who do you love?"

Sirius eyes shot back up, wide and watery. "What?"

"I want to know who you love," the younger boy stated. Sirius began to tremble from head to toe, unsure if he could lie to Remus, young or not.

"Why?" he forced out. Remmie bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm not sure… But you're my friend, and I don't want you to be sad because of this person," Remus admitted. Sirius watched Remus eyes for anything that might give him away. _Could he be…could the potion be wearing off?_

Sirius smiled ruefully. His hand placidly raising up to stroke Remus' little cheek. For a moment, he would pretend he had his best friend back. Yes, he would probably be condemned for what he was about to say… But he could see the real Moony deep down in those swirling amber eyes.

_You're being stupid paddy; you're worrying yourself over nothing…And your hurting Remus._

"Remus… I'm… I love—"

"SIRIUS! LILY JUST **KISSED** ME!!"

James flung open the door and propelled himself across the room, elegantly diving on to his bed. This bounced him high up in the air and caused him to face plant into some dirty underwear lying on the floor (which were Peter's).

"GAH! I'M BLIND!"

Both Remus and Sirius had fallen over in shock; clearly not expecting James to maliciously pop their Happy-Emo-Bubble. Sirius knocked himself on the head, face changing from cherry-red to tomato-with-a-sunburn.

_I am so stupid…_

Remus got up and apologized profusely for going through the dorm room and making an escape rope but only end up causing a whole mess. James stuck out his tongue, complaining that he could taste it by smell alone… to which Remus then pointed out it was possible, and James ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth for the next half hour.

Sirius lay back on his elbows, observing all previous traces from Remus' earlier depression had vanished. In fact, he no longer seemed like his Moony at all. As his gray eyes followed the child who darted around to pick up all the junk he had thrown, Sirius decided to wait until things calmed down. Little Remmy passed by and Sirius could not help but murmur, "I'm in love with you, Remus."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was scary for poor Remus. Very scary. If he didn't get out of this room by when the sun fell… Remus bit his fingernails, refusing to not think about the subject. It was as he was planning his escape when there were some words being thrown around in the bathroom (James brushing his teeth still).

"I shad nwe!" (I said no!)

"But come on Prongs," someone was pleading. Immediately Remus recognized this person as Sirius. So, curious, Remus tiptoed over to the door of the potty.

"Swirius, i's uh ba' I'ewa!" (Sirius, it's a bad idea!)

"Come on, I'm sure Remus won't be afraid!" said little boy was pushing the door open carefully. His huge amber eyes fell upon an irate looking James who spit out a bunch of toothpaste in the sink.

"You're a dumbass," he insulted without warning. Remus covered his mouth to keep from gasping. Sirius smiled at James in the mirror.

"But I'm sexy, so ya love me!" he commented while pointing at his chest. James ignored it and picked up some floss.

"It's a bad idea, Pads," the bespectacled boy advised again. Sirius rolled his eyes as he walked over and leaned on another sink.

"So you've said, but either way its tradition. Remmy won't mind," Sirius brushed off. James said nothing as he took his floss between his thumb and forefingers. "I mean, I know he might be freaked out at first, but come on! I'm so adorable! He'll love me!" Sirius squeezed his eyes tight and hugged himself around the chest as best he could (honestly, he looked insane).

However all James said in reply was, "We got a spy."

Remus gasped as all of a sudden, the door was flung open and a large black dog had him pinned down by the arms.

So he screamed.

Really loud.

And high pitched.

'Cause only six-year-olds can reach that unheard frequency of annoyance.

So the dog fell backwards, covering its ears and morphing into Sirius all of a sudden.

"OW!" he howled out. Remus automatically calmed. Then he blinked.

And then he began to cry.

Therefore James punched Sirius over the head with a clenched fist, floss hanging out of his mouth. "You dumbass… I told you it was a bad idea…" he growled.

**TBC**

**A/N:** You have seven pages, yay! Now anyone who has a problem can be happy. In my opinion anything over five pages is moderate and anything over ten is long. There was going to be a hell of a lot more, but when I realized how much that would mean for one chapter… Yeah, it would be way too long.

I know I said I would give you guys a longer one, but to be honest this chapter could have been twenty or more pages. So I broke this off into chapter eleven.

And no, Chapter eleven is NOT part two. Its just chapter eleven… ya evil jerks.

You should be nice to me; I'm dreading the Full Moon Part of this story. It took a lot of effort to write this chapter as it was. For anyone who is interested, I use to just sit for hours on the weekend and write out each chapter for each story and posted it when I said.

The weekend was the only time I had off. However, things kept coming up and I had to go places. Now things are a mess over here. My uncle had a heart attack, and then a seizure while trying to revive him. He went into a month long coma. Now he woke up, and the doctors realize that the lack of oxygen during the seizure caused brain damage. His short term memory is screwed up.

Last week he cut off his feeding tube with a butter knife because it was in the way. So now he's in the hospital and all the doctors are hesitant to do anything because he doesn't have a permanent doctor. So yeah, bear with me. Life sucks.

Now I said this, not for pity, but for understanding. I do have a life outside of fanfic (as I'm sure you do too). Please leave comments, but don't get huffy if it wasn't long enough. I'm a little irritated that people get all up in themselves when some authors write a page while others write fifty.

Mainly, I write for my own entertainment, I post my stories to see if anyone else is by my ideas. Yes, I live for feedback. A little sad, but hey, what can you do? Now that I got that off my chest, hope you enjoyed!

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


End file.
